Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage devices, and in particular to FLASH memory control methods.
Description of the Related Art
A Flash memory is a general non-volatile storage device that is electrically erased and programmed A NAND Flash, for example, is primarily used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid-state drives, eMMCs (embedded MultiMediaCards), and so on.
A FLASH memory may be coupled to a host as a data storage medium. Therefore, a logical-to-physical address mapping table between the host and the FLASH memory is required. The maintenance of the logical-to-physical address mapping table is an important issue.